


Tony's Kids and Clint's baby

by ironmansuucks (mcarleyr)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader Pregnant, reader sister of tony stark, telling clint, tony's kids, well cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcarleyr/pseuds/ironmansuucks
Summary: You are pregnant with Clint's baby and you need to tell him.Your brother, Tony Stark brings his kids over for you to babysit.





	1. Chapter 1

You awoke with a churning in your stomach and grasped to unravel yourself from the cream coloured blankets. You were careful not to wake Clint. He didn’t know yet.  
You rushed to the toilet and were sick in the sink. The morning sickness was the worst part about being pregnant. You knew that because sadly, you had suffered a miscarriage a few years back. Not Clint’s child but some asshole ex boyfriends. Another thing Clint was unaware of.  
You took a drink of water and then spat it back out looking in the mirror. You ran your hands through your (h/c) hair and then over your face. What were you going to do? What was going to happen? Will you be ok? How would Clint take the news? These were the thoughts swirling around in your head when you heard a slight knock at the door “Honey? You okay?”  
You quickly looked up at the mirror fixing yourself and flushing the toilet”yeah babe I’m... I’m fine. It’s just this bug I’m trying to get over.” You opened the door to Clint leaning on the door. “You sure?” he said looking at you concerned. You nodded and smiled. “C’mon” you said patting his side “we need to get the house ready for the kids coming over”.  
Clint rolled his eyes and pulled your waist from behind throwing his arms around you which earned him a giggle from you. “We still have an extra twenty minutes before the alarm goes off” he says raising an eye brow and smirking. You turned around and looked up at him giggling. “Clint, this house is a mess and the quicker we get it ready the longer we have to sit and have a coffee before Tony drops them off”. Clint groans and rolls his eyes playfully leaning his head on the bathroom doorframe. You tap his side and kiss him quickly “C’mon hot stuff, let’s go”.  
Friday was the day that your brother, Tony Stark’s, kids came over. Normally they would be at school and would arrive later but it was the first week of the summer holidays. You had two nephews; Blair and Noah and one niece; Ava. You loved them dearly but god were they a handful. The oldest, Blair, being 9 and the youngest, Ava, only being 4. And to make things worse, you had to go to work for a few hours once Tony picked them up at half past three. It was already 7:15 and they were arriving at 9. 

*************

Finally the house was tided and Ava proof. Lucky was put out in the garden so the kids couldn’t torment hi m and Clint had set up the Xbox for Blair and Noah. Ava tended to spend all of her time around you and Clint asking silly questions and playing games, which the both of you accepted and loved.  
8:40. you both still had time for a quick cuppa before they arrived. You collapsed on to the couch exhausted making sure the kids couldn’t break anything or hurt themselves. Clint then sat next to you and sighed. He looked over at you “coffee?” you looked up at him and smiled “coffee.” Just as Clint got up to put the kettle on the door bell rang. You put your head in your hand and sighed “15 minutes early Tony”. You got up off of the couch to answer the door. You looked at Clint and smiled before you opened the door to greet your brother.  
You opened the white, homely, stain glassed door. “Good morning guys-“you were cut off by the sound off the two boys arguing about what to play on the Xbox, Ava trying to get the attention of one of her brothers and Tony hanging up the phone. You looked at him and couldn’t help but snigger as the kids entered the house. “Hung over Stark?” you smirked. Tony looked at you straight faced and lightly shook his head entering the house. You knew he had thrown a gala last night which he undoubtedly had been drunk at. “They are driving me insane (y/n). Don’t ever have kids.” You lightly giggled concerned closing the door. You looked over at Clint who was playing with Ava and watching the boys “speaking of...” you murmured pulling Tony into the kitchen.  
You crossed your arms and jumped up on the kitchen counter looking worriedly at Tony. “What’s up?” Tony said also crossing his arms slightly concerned. You sighed and looked over at Clint to make sure he couldn’t hear then back at him. “Tony... I’m pregnant”. Tony’s face dropped. He was the only one close to you that knew about the previous miscarriage. “What?” he said looking at Clint then back at you. “Aren’t you taking, you know, pre-cautions?” you looked at him and chuckled slightly. “Your one to talk about pre-cautions” you said gesturing to the three kids. Tony rolled his eyes “You know I mean after what happened last time”. You looked down and nodded sadly “I know. That’s why I’m scared Tony... and he doesn’t know yet. About either situations”.  
You teared up slightly and Tony went over to you. You jumped off of the counter and he pulled you into an embrace. He pulled you both apart after a few seconds and wiped a tear from your eye. “Hey, it’ll be ok sis. Barton is likely to take it well. We both know he secretly loves kids”. You chuckle. “And you’ve got us you know that. No matter what happens and the nurse told you last time there’s only a 15% chance of it happening again. You’ll be fine (y/n). As long as it’s what you want.” You nod and look back at your brother who has become slightly emotional. You smile at him. “Uncle Tony, that’s got a ring to it” he smiled.  
Just then Ava comes running in attempting to push her dad out of the house. She loved Friday’s with Aunt (f/n) and Uncle Clint, especially since the kids’ mother left them a few years back leaving Tony himself. Tony looks down at the 5 year old attempting to push him out. He laughs and picks her up. “Give daddy a kiss munchkin” Ava rolls her eyes and kisses Tony on the cheek. “I love you sweetheart. I’ll see you soon” he says kissing her. He places the little girl down and shouts over to the boys “I’ll see you at half 3 boys, behave yourself” as he makes a ‘behave yourself’ face at the two boys. “Bye dad” they both say synchronised hardly looking away from the games console.  
You glance over at Clint giving him a knowing look that it was going to be a long morning. 

***********

2:00. You both still had another hour and a half before Tony came to pick up the kids. You had already taken them into the town for breakfast and treated them to some new stuff. The boys had bought two new games for the Xbox and Ava had chosen a new Teddy bear and some dress up clothes to keep at your house.  
Ava was currently taking a nap in Clint’s arms and the boys were in the kitchen waiting ok the cupcakes you had made with them. You sighed and threw yourself on the couch. Clint pressed his finger against his lips and quietly said ‘shhh’ gesturing to the sleeping tot. Clint looked down at Ava and closed his eyes himself. He was probably tired. You sat and admired them both as you thought about the baby archer growing in your stomach and smiled.  
You heard the timer ding on the oven then heard the two boys making a fuss in the kitchen. You got up quickly and closed the kitchen door so Clint and Ava could have another ten minutes then went and helped Blair and Noah decorate the cakes leaving a few for Ava to do. 

************

Come 2:45 all the cakes had been decorated and Ava had woken up to do her own. You decided in order to pass the next 45 minutes you could all take Lucky a walk. The park was only 2 minutes away in the car and you could spend half an hour walking around.  
Everyone got their shoes and jumpers on and ran to the car with lucky. Clint drove the car to the park and you all hurried out. Clint put Lucky on his lead and the kids fought over who was to walk him first. “I’ll take him the now until we can let him off the lead guys” Clint stated. He knew Lucky would pull them off of their feet. He was too strong for them. The kids all made a fuss over the pup and ran around when Clint let him off of the lead.  
The sun was splitting the trees and the park looked magnificent. Kids and families all over the place. Some having picnics, some here for a walk, some with dogs. It made you smile at the hope that one day that could be you and Clint with your own wee family.  
As you all strolled around the park you took Clint’s hand and smiled. You loved having the kids over on Fridays, it was always just the initial thought. You laughed as they were throwing sticks for Lucky and he was catching them. Clint kept a close eye on Lucky as when he had freedom he liked to run. Sometimes too far. The kid played in the park for a little while and Clint took Lucky up to the little shop for a drink of water. He also brought the kids back some ice cream.  
As it was almost 3:20 you decided it was best to head home. You all packed in the car and headed back to the house. The boys started to fight in the car about which one of them got to ride shot gun home with their dad. Silly, but they were only 7 and 9. You warned them about the arguing but they didn’t stop. Eventually they began to actually fight and both you and Clint shouted at them. They still didn’t stop arguing and elbowing each other. “You two don’t quit I’ll tell your dad and you know he’ll just take all screens and electronics away boys” you warned. The two boys stopped arguing and huffed. 

**********

When you arrived back at the house you gathered up all of the kids stuff and put their cakes into a little box. Tony rang the door bell and Clint opened the door “Hey Tony” he said opening the door. Ava ran over to Tony and put her arms up to be lifted. Tony lifted her up “Hey munchkin” he looked at Clint “hey man, how’ve they been?” Ava wrapped her arms around her dad and cuddled him. He kissed her cheek. “As good as gold, as always” Clint replied. You came into the room and handed a box of cupcakes to Tony “Kids made you some cupcakes” you smiled. Tony looked at the box then the kids “Aw guys, thank you” he ruffled the boy’s hairs and cuddled Ava. You put your arm around Clint and he did the same back. “Did you guys have fun with Aunt (y/n) and Uncle Clint?” They all nod and start telling Tony about their day. He smiles at you and Clint and mouths ‘thank you’. You smiles back at him. “Kids what do you say?” “Thank you” they all say at the same time s they head out the door. Tony looks at you before you shut the door “I’ll call you” he says quietly. You nod and shut the door.  
You look at Clint and smile. He kisses you quickly and puts his arms around your waist. You smile and look into his eyes. “Not yet handsome, I still need to go get ready for work and leave in 20 minutes”. Clint rolls his eyes and kisses you one more time. “Fine” he sighs as you duck under his arm and head upstairs. “What do you want me to make for dinner?” you think for a minute then reply “just whatever is in the freezer honey”.

************

Once you came home from two and a half hours at work, you couldn’t wait to kick off your shoes and relax for the night with Clint. You put your bag and keys counter and shouted Clint. No reply. You walked upstairs and could hear the bath running. You looked in the bathroom and seen the bath almost full, with your favourite lavender scented bubble bath. The bathroom was lit with candles and a glass of your favourite wine on the side. You smiled and chocked up slightly at the gesture. You went through to the bed room to find Clint lying on the bed watching the end of a film. He had bought you new pyjamas and laid them on your side of the bed. He looked over at you and got up “I’ve got your bath running babe. I know you’ve had a stressful day so I just thought we could have a chill night. ” you smiled and hugged him. You kissed him quickly and dotted his nose with the tip of your finger. “What did I do to deserve you Clint Barton?” he smiles and kisses you again “I love you (y/n)” you smile. “I love you too”. 

You went into the bathroom and got ready for your bath. You looked at the wine glass sitting on the edge and picked it up. You frowned at it as you thought of the bean in your stomach and half smiled have sighed as you poured it down the sink. ‘No more alcohol for 9 months’ you thought to yourself. You were a Stark. Alcohol was kinda like your thing.  
You lay in the bath for about 20 minutes before getting out remembering you both still had to eat dinner. This was the moment you were going to tell Clint about you... and his baby you were carrying. You had spoken to Tony earlier on the phone and you both agreed you should tell him as soon as possible. You put on the new pyjamas Clint bought you and headed downstairs.  
Clint had everything set up for you both for a TV dinner. You smiled and sat next to him trying to hide your nerves. You both ate your dinner laughing at the TV and going over your day, laughing about the kids. Afterwords you both cleaned up and headed up to bed. You didn’t know when the best moment to tell him was.  
After you both got ready and into bed you turned around and looked at Clint, who was almost asleep. You had your plan. “Hey honey?” you said taking his hand. “Hmm?” he replied, eyes still shut. “I feel a bit sick. I think it’s your cooking” you said looking at him and smiling. Clint opens his eyes and screws up his face smiling “My cooking is making you feel nauseas?” you take a deep breathe and tighten your grip on his hand:

 

“It’s either your cooking or it’s your baby I’m carrying. Either way, I wanna barf and it’s your fault”.


	2. Monkey business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you tell Clint about the pregnancy. 
> 
> Tony invites you both to go to the zoo with him, Steve and the kids.

“It’s either your cooking or it’s your baby I’m carrying. Either way, I wanna barf and it’s your fault”.

 

Clint froze. Looking deep into your eyes and gripping your hand. You looked at him and half smiled nervously. Clint started to tear up slightly and choked out “are you serious?” you nodded. “Four weeks” you smiled. Clint continued to stare at you and began to smile. He sat up quickly and rubbed his hair. “Oh my god...” he said, what you thought sounded, happily, but scared. You looked at him and sat up slowly. Clint looked at you and grinned, a tear rolling down his face. You giggled at him, also tearing up at his reaction. Clint pulled you into a hug. You sobbed happily into his embrace. 

 

“This is amazing...” he looked at you “I mean... do you want a kid? We have a lot to think about... that’s a big responsibility... I don’t know if I’m ready to be a dad-“. You laughed at his rambling “Well you better get ready Clint Barton because we are having a baby”. Clint put his hands on your face and wiped away your tears. “You sure this is what you want? With me?” you look up into his sparkling blue eyes in the almost pitch black bed room and nodded “of course. There’s no one I’d rather it’d be with” you kiss him softly.   
“This is crazy (y/n). We are gonna be parents, you’re gonna be a mom” you both lie down and Clint cuddles you. You think about your previous miscarriage, which Clint still doesn’t know about “and you’re gonna be a daddy” you say trying to sound happy even though you were sad, worried and scared about what happened the last time. 

********

You both got hardly any sleep that night. With excitement and worrying keeping you both awake. As the alarm clock went off, as you had forgotten to turn it off, you were surprised you hadn’t been sick this morning. It was Saturday, the first Saturday of the summer holidays. As you stretched over to turn the alarm clock off you felt Clint’s grip tighten around your waist, still asleep. He sighed and buried his head into the pillow more, undisturbed by the deafening alarm. You picked up your phone and decided to let Clint sleep a little longer. You knew you both had, had a long night. 

8:01. You had a text from Tony at 7:49.

It read:  
“Hey sis, how’s things? Did you tell legolas about my niece/nephew yet? Was thinking about how much it must suck that you can’t drink for the next nine months lol. The boys are going away with their friends for a sleepover and I was thinking about taking Ava to the zoo if you and archer boy want to join? Steve is bringing Luke so Ava has a friend”

You smile at the text and reply:  
“I’ll talk to you later about the little Stark (no way is it a Barton unless this dummy gets down on one knee haha). Me and Clint will come pick yous up about 12:30 in the 7 seater to head to the Zoo if that’s good with you guys?”

You put your phone down to admire a sleeping Clint. You cherished the peaceful look on his face and smiled at his messy hair. You ran your hand gently down his cheek, careful not to wake him, and thought about the life you would both have together. You were so happy he took it so well. You would both have your own little bundle of smiles and cuddles. 

After ten minutes or so Clint began to wake up. He breathed in and slowly and stretched slightly opening one eye sleepily “morning princess” he said wrapping his arm around you and closing his eyes again. You smiled “morning babe” and kissed him quickly. You stroked your finger down the bridge of his nose “fancy going to the Zoo with Tony and Steve? And Ava and Luke of course”. Clint sighed, eyes still closed. “Yeah sure, as long as we have time for a cup of coffee first” he said opening one eye hinting at you to go make some. You looked at him shocked sarcastically “you find out I’m carrying YOUR offspring and you send ME to go get your coffee” you laughed jokingly. Clint laughed and pulled you closer to him. “I’ll go make some in 5” he says keeping his eyes closed. You giggled “I’m only kidding, I’ll go get it”. You went to get up but Clint pulled you back and kissed you first. 

****  
2:25. It was always funny going out with members of the Avengers. They all wore the exact same attire. Tony turned up with a cap and sun glasses on, Steve also had a cap on and Clint made sure to bring his shades. Clint didn’t need to worry about it as much but captain America and iron man had to be somewhat disguised. It was one of your favourite things about Clint; he didn’t always want to be in the limelight unlike the others. 

It was a beautiful day. Ava and Luke, Steve’s son, loved the Zoo and all the animals, as did Clint. As you were all strolling through the park, next to the elephants, Tony came over to you. Ava was sitting on Clint’s shoulders pointing at the elephants and Steve was crouched down next to Luke telling him about them. Tony crossed his arms and looked over at Clint then back at you “you two seem happy” he said looking through the top of his shades at you. You smiled and laughed slightly “yeah he took it well Tony”. Tony smiled at how happy you were and hugged you. “Aw sis, I’m happy for you”. You become a little emotional and pulled away from him laughing. “It’s all so surreal” you look over at Clint and Ava. “You will be fine, you have all of us anyway” Tony said gesturing to the others. 

Steve walks over to you both. Luke stays with Ava and Clint who have moved on to the zebra’s. “Hey Steve” you smile. “What are you guys talking so intently about over here?” he smiles and raises an eyebrow. You look at Tony, who shrugs as if to say ‘it’s your call’. You smile and look at Steve. “I’m “pregnant” you gleam. Steve’s face lights up and he hugs you “Aw that’s amazing (y/n)! You must be excited, is Clint happy?” you smile and nod. “It’s a joy, a real joy (y/n)” he looks over at Clint with Ava and Luke “and Clint is great with them two never mind his own”. You look over at Clint and smile. Yeah, he is great with Tony’s kids, and Luke.

********

After you dropped off Steve and Tony, you and Clint went to pick up dinner. Pizza, of course. You were both exhausted and just wanted a relaxing night. Come 9:00 you were both cuddled up on the couch with Lucky laying by your feet. Clint looked down at you and smiled. “Hey, I forgot to show you”. You looked up at him confused “show me what?”. Clint stretched his hand down to the table behind the couch and picked up a bag from the zoo. He looked at you and smiled before pulling it out. First, he brought out a little Tweety Pie plushie for babies, and then a little baby grow that read “mummy and daddy’s little monkey. “I got these for baby bird” he smiled looking at his purchases. You tear up at the things Clint bought and hugged him. He hugged you back. “Baby bird. I like that” you say smiling up at him. Clint wipes a tear from your cheek and gazes into your (y/e/c) eyes. He kisses you. 

“Our baby bird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this so much. Just love it. 
> 
> Clint is so adorable omg, baby bird- hawkeye?!?!?!?! i love it  
> let me know if you enjoyed this fluffy lil story!
> 
> I may add more, I'm not entirely sure yet!:)))


End file.
